


Big Brother - Phan

by pasteldanhowells



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Angst, Big Brother, Drama, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasteldanhowells/pseuds/pasteldanhowells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Big Brother is hosting an experiment where they have twelve youtubers go into the house after everybody's left and moved on with their lives. Dan and Phil broke up and went their separate ways, and now they're going to have to spend a whole summer together after not seeing each other for years. Cue the drama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write a Big Brother phanfic for awhile now. Here's a preview.

Dan doesn’t know why he’s agreed to do this, because he knows that it’s just going to bring him pain, but here he was in the famous Big Brother house, and this is where he would be living the next three months, that is, if he manages to avoid getting evicted from the Big Brother house.

Dan doesn’t know much about what’s going on, all he knows is that there are other youtubers here.

You see, it’s been ten years since youtube stopped, and there were no longer ‘youtubers’. It broke Dan hearts when youtube announced they were shutting down the website. They had no fighting chance. Dan had lost what he loved doing most and it took him awhile to get over that.

Now, Dan doesn’t mind doing this tv show, but the one thing he was worried about was the possibility of his ex-boyfriend being amongst the youtubers that were participating in this show.

Dan can hear Julie talking and explaining everything that was happening this summer.

“Now that you’ve met the cast, let’s bring them out,”

Dan takes a deep breath and closes his eyes,and waits for his cue to walk out.

Dan finally walks out, and he can already see many familiar faces from back in the youtube days, and he’s already feeling emotional and so many memories were swirling around through his brain.

Dan doesn’t say anything, he just walks over to the group of youtube and stands beside whom he remembers as sprinkleofglitr, and it’s taking everything in him not to squeeze her tightly. Dan looks over and then quickly looks away when he spots Phil, though he was already preparing himself for the worst.

Dan hasn’t seen Phil, AmazingPhil, in about ten years since their horrible breakup, and now he was going to have to spend a whole summer with him. Dan just hopes that he’ll be able to avoid him at all costs.

Dan stands quietly as Julie explains what will be happening throughout the summer, and he’s relieved once she announces that it’s finally time to go inside the house.

“There are twelve of you, and you’ll enter in groups of four. You have one minute to find a bed and place your bag on it. Let’s start, shall we? We’ll start with Dan, Louise, Zoe, and Emma. You may now enter the Big Brother house,”

Dan quickly slips past Phil and then he follows the other girls into the house.

“We’re in the Big Brother house!” Louise exclaims excitedly once they’re all in. “Dan! I haven’t seen you in years!” She pulls him into a hug and hugs him as tight as she can.

Dan laughs as he hugs her back. “Lou! We only have a minute to find our beds,”

“Oh shoot. You’re right, come on!” Louise grabs Dan’s hand and drags him to one of the bedrooms.

“Next up, we have Phil, Luke, Alfie, and Jack,” Julie says.

The next group of people walked into the house then.

“Go! We gotta go get our beds before they’re all taken!” Alfie says as he rushed past everyone. Phil quickly follows him and they manage to find a red room with four beds that haven’t been claimed yet.

“Thank God,” Phil says as he places his bag on one of the beds.

“Dude, how crazy is this?” Alfie asks as he looks over at Phil, giving him a quick hug.

“Absolutely crazy,” Phil chuckles. “It’s weird having us all together again.”

“It’s going to be a crazy summer, that’s for sure,” Alfie says.

“If Dan and I stay under the same roof, it’s definitely going to be a crazy summer,” Phil says before walking out of the bedroom to find the others. He sees Dan chatting with Louise near the kitchen, so he quickly sneaks past them to go find someone else to talk to. He sees Zoe and gives her a hug. “Good to see you!”

“More people!” Alfie exclaims as four more people walk into the house; Carrie, Tyler, Troye and Connor.

“Are there any beds left?” Tyler asks as he rushes past Alfie.

“Just a few!” Alfie shouts after him before running over to greet others he hadn’t seen yet.

The twelve new house guests spend about five minutes chatting with each other and saying hello before they finally pop out the champagne.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured I should probably post the next chapter since it's been months since I first posted this.
> 
> I don't really know where I'm going with this but hopefully it'll just come to me while writing the rest :)

Even though they already know each other, they decide to catch up with each other.

“Well, um, I’m Dan…” Dan starts. “I live with my dog in a little apartment and I basically spend my time writing and painting. I don’t really go online much anymore so this is very weird to me.”

Phil’s eyes never leave Dan as he speaks. It’s been over five years since he’s seen the man. He hasn’t had a clue if Dan is seeing anyone but he’s assuming he isn’t. He doesn’t see a ring on Dan’s finger which gives him a little bit of hope. He never wanted he and Dan to end, it’s just how things happened.

“Phil, you’re turn,”

“Oh, um… okay...” Phil blinks a few times and then stands up. “I’m Phil. I don’t care much about online stuff anymore, and I’m too busy working at an animal shelter that I run with one of my friends. So if you’re looking to adopt… check out the animal shelter in London.”

“Yes girl, still killin’ the promo game,” Tyler says, making everyone laugh.

Phil laughs and then sits down. He glances over at Dan once again and his heart skips a beat once they finally make eye contact with each other. Phil tries to smile at him, but Dan quickly looks away from him, and the smile on his face slowly fades. He takes a deep breath and looks up at the next person speaking, who happens to be Emma Blackery, who Phil remembers very well from their youtube days.

It takes about a half an hour for the houseguests to introduce themselves and catch up.

“So, what do you think is going to happen next? Isn’t there some like, competition?” Dan asks.

“Ugh,” Tyler rolls his eyes. “Didn’t you have watch Big Brother back in the days?”

“Um, no?” Dan raises his eyebrows. “Wasn’t really my thing. Care to explain?”

“I don’t really know exactly what’s going to happen this season because this a brand new Big Brother but usually after introductions… Julie pops up on that TV screen over there and tells us what’s going to happen for the rest of the summer with all the twists and stuff. We still have Head of Household…”

“Twists?” Dan asks. “What do you mean twists?”

Tyler laughs. “Oh, you’re going to enjoy that part. Expect The Unexpected, Dan…”

“What the hell does that mean?” Dan asks, crossing his arms against his chest.

“Goodness, Dan. You really should have done your research before coming to the Big Brother house!” Zoe pipes in. “You’re going to be totally confused so I suggest paying attention.”

“Hey! Don’t bully me. This was a last minute decision on my part so I didn’t have time to do any research,” Dan pouts and crosses his arms against his chest. “Wait… what is Head Of Household?”

Tyler bursts into laughter, which causes a few of the other Houseguests to laugh.

Dan rolls his eyes and stands up from his seat and passes a few of the people sitting at the couch. A couple of the other Houseguests have already gone off to wander around the house so he decided to do the same before Julie pops up on the TV, as Tyler had explained to him.

Dan looks around quietly, taking in the massive house. The house theme seems to be nature, he’s noticed. He walks past the kitchen and goes to the bathroom. He sighs as he looks around, and he’s starting to wonder if coming to the Big Brother house is a good idea.

**Dan’s Diary Room [Day One]:**

_So, we’ve finished introductions now and it’s really cool seeing everybody together again. I’m really excited about hanging out with some of my old friends again. There’s just one thing… Phil._

_We haven’t exactly talked in like ten years since we broke up. I’m not sure if I’m ready to see him again so I’m just praying he gets voted out before me first. If we have to spend the whole summer together… shit, America is going to love the drama. I just really don’t want to see him right now. ___

__“Dan?”_ _

__Dan jumps at the sudden voice and looks over, and his eyes widen when he sees Phil standing there. “Ph-Phil?” He whispers. “I… I really don’t want to talk right now.”_ _

__“We’re going to have to talk eventually,” Phil says. “We’re spending the whole summer together.”_ _

__“Unless one of us gets voted out before the other,” Dan says._ _

__“I just want to talk about what happened,” Phil says, crossing his arms against his chest._ _

__“Well I don’t want to talk about it. We already know what happened,” Dan snaps._ _

__“Do we?” Phil snaps back. “Because I think you’re making it a bigger deal than it actually was…”_ _

__“Are you actually fucking kidding me right now, Phil?” Dan hisses angrily. “You fucking gave up on us…” His head snaps up as soon as he hears Julie’s voice again, telling all of the Houseguests to return back to the living room. “We are not talking about this again!” He glares at Phil before shoving past him and walking back to the living room. He walks over and sits down beside Tyler on the couch._ _

__Tyler shoots Dan a worried look, but Dan chooses to ignore it._ _

__“Is everyone here?” Julie asks. “I need everyone to the living room.”_ _

__“We’re here!” Dan hears Luke shout from somewhere in the living room._ _

__“Wonderful. Hello Houseguests, I’m glad you’re all settled in now, but don’t get too comfortable because by the end of the night… one of you will be going home before the summer has even started,”_ _

__“Say that again?” Carrie asks, her eyes widening slightly._ _

__“Well I was going to say nice to see you again Julie but you go and hit us with that!” Tyler exclaims._ _

__“You’ve watched the show before, Tyler. Expect the-”_ _

__“Unexpected. Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know,” Tyler sighs and crosses his arms against his chest._ _

__“All twelve of you will be competing in the first Head of Household of the competition. I need everyone to pair up into pairs of two, get dressed… and head into the backyard for the competition right now,”_ _

__“Well… I guess we should start picking teams then,” Tyler says._ _

__Unfortunately for Dan, he gets paired up with Phil. He knew this would happen._ _

__“Let’s just get this over with,” Dan mumbles before following the others into the backyard._ _


End file.
